


this isn't really a story...

by thehappiestwolfluvr



Category: All fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappiestwolfluvr/pseuds/thehappiestwolfluvr
Summary: This isn't really a story. This is just a place to get ideas from my fans and get some feedback on/store my drafts





	this isn't really a story...

As the summary says, this isn't really a story. This is just a place for my fans to leave comments about ideas for other fan fictions. I may also store my drafts here, where if you think something needs to be added or changed, you can leave your feedback.

 

So guys, comment down any ideas you want for my one-shots or ways I can better/continue my other fanfictions. Your feedback is much appreciated


End file.
